Naruto Oneshot Songfics
by naruto kurama
Summary: Naruto sings about how much he loves (Guess) / Naruto sings for Fathers day. / Naruto sings for Sakumo's death anniversary. / Naruto sings during Mothers day. / etc... / Songfic based around Naruto. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. I Love You This Much!

I Love You This Much!

**Hey every one. I wrote this because I wanted a some what sad but eye opener for the rookie 9 and senseis(except Sasuke because he is an prat and will always be one, so if your an Sasuke fan there is going to be bashing on him) story. So this is it.**

**If you go to youtube and do **_**Jimmy Wayne - I Love You This Much **_**the song is that. **

**Also Naruto is somewhat of a genius so... YAY!**

**And some characters are OOC so ya...**

**I dont own Naruto or the song.**

_Italics - lyrics._

**(BLAHH!) - ME!**

(?)** - forgot word or dont know how to spell it!**

**WARNING! - THIS IS A CHRISTIAN SONG! AND FIC! IF THIS AFFENDS YOU PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**"**Get away from my child demon spawn!" A angry mother yelled, pulling her 8 year old away from me.

I sigh as I hear people 'whispering', ya right I can hear them from across the village. My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I found out hwo my dad was when I was 6. Its not that hard. We both have striking yellow hair, sky blue eyes, and he married my mom, Kushina Uzumaki. Ya not that hard. OH! Can't foget that Kakashi Hatake once almost called me Minato-sensei. So that gave me another clue.

Its my birthday tommarrow. My parents death and the day I got Kurama sealed inside of me. I don't expect any one to remember, after all its also the Kyuubi festival tommarrow so there all going to selebrate 'The death of the Kyuubi'! Ya right, Kurama is in my stomach.

Well Im almost at the training grounds. Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei thought that it would be a good idea to show our ability to work with people out of are teams. So I am going there to be hit by Sakura -coughBansheecough- and mocked by Sasuke. -sigh- Here we go... oh look, Sakura-banshee and Ino-Fangirl and trying to figure out how to seduce Sasuke.

Here we go... "Ohayo, Guys!" I said planting a grin on my face, running up to them.

"Naruto-Baka your almost as late as Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said/screeched.

"Eh-hehe... I kinda slept in...?" I said rubbing my head.

"You and Shikamaru, I had to go to his house and drag him here. Choji too. Though that was because he wouldnt stop eating." Ino taunted.

"Oi, Naruto, over here... Troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned,said.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata-"

"Na-naruto-Kun..." Hinata said befor she went red... again.

"-how are ya!" I said ploping down onto the groung by them, taking the offered chip from Choji. Shikamaru yawned, Choji mumbled through his chips a 'good', Akamaru barked along with Kiba... okay he said he was awesome but he talks like a dog so... he barked.

"Sasuke-kun/Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura both said at the same time, glomping Sasuke at the same time. Both got an arm... poor fellow he is going to be riped in half, eh... oh well he deserves it.

"Sasuke-teme! Your gonna be riped in half by them!" I yelled. The rest just looked on.

"hn." He grunted. You know I think that is the only word he knows thats not insulting.

"Good every one is here." We heard, when we looked to are left Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi-sensei were there. Instantly I was on the alert, moving quick I was behind Kakashi-look~a~like, kunai at his throat.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Kaka-sensei?" I tightend my grip on the kunai.

"Maa, maa Naruto. Its me." Kakashi-look~A~like said.

"Its true Naruto, Kuernai draged him here so he would be on time." Asuma-sensei said.

"Ah..." I said moving my kunai from Kaka-sensei's throat and moving back to every one else.

"So what are we doing for the teamwork training Sensei?" Sakura-banshee said/screeched.

"Well first were doing one on one. So well pair you up, you fight, we judge, someone gets called the winner." Kurenai-sensei said.

"Yashaa! LETS GO!" I yelled, on the inside there was a chibi version in corner waving a flag, mumbling- "Yay, yay, getting througn into the ground then pumpled by people because if I beat them theyed think Kurama took control and have me locked in a dark room. Yay, yay.."

xXx

The fights were Choji vs Kiba and Akamaru. They made a draw because of all the spinning they did.

Hinata vs Sakura. Hinata could have won but she didnt want to hurt Sakura and ended up losing because of her low confidence. That made Sakura's already fat forehead inflate, adding to the biggness caused by her ego.

Shino vs Ino. Shino won by makeing one bug land on Ino's forehead. She screamed and started jumping up and down.

Shikamaru went against Shino because of the odd number, and won by makeing a shadow reach Shino using the bugs. By then he just used the strangle shadow(dont know the name) and made him pass out.

And then me and Sasuke. It was all going to plan untill the end. Get hit a few times, try to land a punch, use shadow clones to try and gain the advatage, have him dispell them, get througn to the ground, makeing a crater. And then act like you cant move while Sasuke smirks down at you thinking -_Worship me and my duck-butt-hair!-_ Not gonna happen. It wasnt untill he was walking away did he stop and turn around saying the words that I always thought myself, but never told any one.

"Naruto, look at you, your weak. Useless, can't even do the bunshin. No wounder your parents left you as an orphan. I would if my child was like you." He smirks, saying those sentances with an air of arrogantness. I felt my eyes go red, Kurama's chakra coming to the surface. Before I could commprehend what was happening I cleared the distance between me and Sasuke in less than an secound.

"**Watch your mouth Uchiha it could be the last time you uze it."** My voice was amplafied, growling at Sasuke. Befor I vanished.

xXx

I finaly calmed down enough to see where I was, I was actuelly by the Hokage Monument. I looked up to see that clouds were rolling in. Eh.. oh well. Not like I am not going to get wet at my 'apartment'.

I look to my sides and see glares from the faceless villagers. I continue to walk not even craring that I still have tears in my eyes.

I got to my apartment. Going into my closet I pulled out a white long sleaved jacket that wasn't baggy like the orange thing, letting it stay open showing my black muscle shirt and Biju necklace. Getting on some black Anbu pants, and black boots, I tied my konoha headband on my neck.

Before I left I grabed a book that I cary every where and put it on the inside of my jaket, along with a notebook and pencil.

I headed to the Hokage Monument after my apartment.

When I got there I sat on my Dads stone head. Running my hand along a hidden seal, before I bit my thump and swiped it over said seal. It glowed gold for a secound before there was a poof of smoke and there sat my family picture. The Picture had my Mom and Dad. They were both smiling, my dads arms around my Mom, and a hand on her stomach. My mom was holding her stomach, one hand over my Dads.

That picture was takin when my mom was 5 months pregnant. I stole this from Jiji when I figured it out. It is the only picture I had of my parents that isn't destroyed.

I opened my jacket when I got a stroke of insperation, taking out a notebook I started to write.

xXx

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled, after Naruto vanished. Every one was shocked... well okay Shino and Choji weren't but eh... you cant really tell with Shino, and Choji has known Shikamaru his whole life. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "How dare you! Just because your family died, and you are the only 'prescious loyal' Uchia survivor doesnt mean that you are better than every one! I know more people than what was in your clan! And Narutos one of them, infact he is at the top of the list!" Shikamaru, somewhere in his rant had gotten of the ground and stood infront on Sasuke. With out slumping like usewal**(? Srry for my grammer guys im doing this at like 2 in the mornin!**) he was two inches taller than Sasuke; ending up that he was glaring down at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted after regained his composure. "Like I care, Naruto is a dobe. He failed his genin exame 2 times, and the third was probely a fluke." Sasuke said with a sneer.

Shikamaru's eyes lit with an fire that only Choji has ever seen. Sasuke was only able to take a step back before Shikamaru's fist connected with his nose. Effectivly breaking it. Sasuke held his broken nose, that was gushing blood.

"Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said, his voice trembling in rage.

"Eh?..." Asuma was able to get out, over chokeing on his cigaret.

"I'm going to look for Naruto." Shikamaru started to leave.

"Hm~..." He shrugged. Taking that as an 'go ahead' he went towards the Hokage Monument.

Hinata looking worried, got up and started to follow Shikamaru. Shino, and Choji got up next, jogging a bit to catch up. Kiba and Akamaru, not one to be left behind followed as well.

The senseis' worried for the little group got up as well. Leaving Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi in the training ground.

Sakura, Ino, started to fuss over Sasuke while Kakashi looked towards Shikamaru and the rest. He sighed before telling Sakura and Ino to go with the group than shunshin-ing(? new word!) Sasuke to the Hospital, then shunshin-ing to the rest of the rookie nine and senseis'.

xXx

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Where is he..." Shikamaru grumbled, they had been looking for him all over the village. "Kiba, can you smell him?"

"No, with the speed that he displayed there is only a faint smell, but that could be days old."

"Hinata?" Shikamaru looked over to her.

"H-Hai, Byakugan!" Hinata said bringing her hands up in the seal. "He is o-on th-the Ho-Hokage Mon-Monument." She stutterd her replie.

"Lets go. Why? Because he needs friends when he is destressed." Shino said, in monotone.

"Right!" They all said.

xXx

When they got there they hid in the trees. Good thing too, or else this story would be done and they'd never make an unbreakable bond with a blond ball of sunshine.

They held there breath when naruto put down his notebook, and opened his mouth.

"Here goes..." Naruto said, taking a deep breath before he started to hum progressing into singing.

The ninjas behind him staying quite in awe.

xXx

**(Put on Jimmy Wayne - I love You This Much.)**

_He cant remember_

_The times that he thought_

_Does My Daddy love me?_

_Probably not_

_That didnt stop him_

_From whishing that he did_

_Didnt keep him from wanting_

_or worshiping him_

_He guesses__he saw him_

_About once a year_

_He could still feel the way he felt_

_Standing in tears_

_Stretching his arms out_

_As far as they'd go_

_Whispering Daddy_

_I want you to know_

_I Love you this much_

_And I'm waiting on you_

_to make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes_

_I'm never giving up no_

_matter what_

_I love you this much_

_He grew to hate him_

_for what he had done_

_'Cause what kind of Father_

_Could do that to his son?_

_He said "Damn You Daddy!"_

_The day that he died_

_The man didn't blink_

_But the little boy cried_

_I Love You This Much_

_And im waiting on you_

_to make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes_

_I'm never giving up no_

_matter what_

_I love you this much_

_Half way through the service_

_While the choir sang a Hymn_

_He looked up above the preacher_

_And he sat and stared at him!_

_An he said "Forgive me father"_

_When he realized_

_That he hadn't been unloved_

_Or alone all his life_

_His arms were stretched out_

_As far as they'd go_

_Nailed to the cross_

_For the whole world to know_

_I Love You This Much!_

_And I'm waiting on you_

_to make up your mind_

_Do you love me too?_

_How ever long it takes!_

_I'm never giving up no_

_Matter what_

_I love you~ this much..._

xXx

At the end of the song, he was sitting on his knees, arms palm up resting on his legs, his face to the sky, hair that he makes look shorter than it really is blowing around his face. His eyes that make the sky envious were closed.

The ninjas thought that he looked a lot like the Yondiame. With his hair almost as long as Minato. His bangs reaching his chin, the rest of his hair still an spiky unrully mess, but just reaching his sholders.

Most of the ninja behind him had tears in there eyes. But they also wanted to know hwo this 'Father' person was. Espicially Kakashi thinking that the person was only doing it to gain Naruto as a weapon. It wouldnt be the first time someone trying to do that.

They were still able to be quite though even with so many people sobbing after the song a.k.a Hinata, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Choji, and suprisingly Shino.

But that didn't mean that the others didn't have tears in there eyes.

"Naruto!" Hinata said jumping on Naruto. Not able to help herself when she saw that he had tear tracks on his cheaks.

"Wha-Hinata?!" Naruto's voice was deeper she relized with her ear close to his mouth she could detect it. That was when he saw every one come out. They looked some what ashamed of themselves when they saw him glaring at them a bit.

"We got worried..." Shikamaru explained. Narutpo sighed when he heard that.

"You have a good voice, Naruto..." Ino said blushing a tiny bit.

"Eh? Well thanks... I guess?" Naruto rubbed his head when Hinata stopped hugging him.

"Naruto." Kakashi said.

"hm? What Kaka-sensei?" Naruto looked over to the Jounins. They were standing to the side akwardly.

"Who is this 'Father' person?" Kakashi inquierd(?)

Naruto stared for a secound before a smile, that could light even the darkest days, pulled his lips.

"Kaka-sensei, guys, you might want to sit down, this is a long story." Naruto said, opening his jacket and bringing out a old leather book. The rookie 9 and senseis' made a circle, all eyes trained on Naruto when he opened the book.

Naruto licked his lips and started, "In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.-"

xXx

That's where the shinobi, and kunoichi, stayed for the rest of the day. Learning about something that no one remembers, but happened.

That was the day 11 people not only found out more about their friend, but also accepted God, the one that loves us always.

And if someone were to close that book and look at the cover, they would see in gold, bold, letters spelling - Bible.

xXx'

**And done! What did you think for my first oneshot?**

**Please R & R**

**And tell me if I need to add somethings or not!**

**THANKS! naruto kurama is out PEACE!**


	2. How Do You Get That Lonely?

How do you get that lonely?

**Hey all. This song fic is for Kakashi and his Dad, when its they day Sakumo took his life. It is about suicide, but nothing grafic. Its also going to be short, but not so much. Also sense not every one is chirstian this will not be mentioning God. Other than right here. By the way everything is facts except the festival, the day, and during Sakumos' death. By the way he is 16, befor the war and after they rescued Gaara. Jiraiya is still alive as well.**

**Also there will be KakaNaru brother bonding moment.**

**The song is **_**How do you get that lonely**_** by **_** Blaine Larsen.**_

**I do not own Naruto or the song.**

_Lyrics - Italics_

**(?) - dont know how to spell or cant remember if this is the right name.**

**(BLAHHH!) - ME!**

**xXx**

Naruto was curently on the Yondaimes' stone head. He was siting with his legs crossed, bending over his notebook. Trying to get the perfect words for his new song. He had been up there sense 4 am yesterday. He'd been trying to do something for Kakashi-sensei. Espescially sense tommarow Sakumos' death, Kakashis' dads death.

Naruto wanted to make him self cry sense he was going to sing this during the, thoughtlessly put together, festival. Of course not as Naruto but a diffrent person using henge. He did this for concerts.

"YATTA!" Narutos' excited yell startled the birds that had been pecking at the ground by him, causing them to fly away. Naruto jumped up not able to contain his excitment, he looked down at the finfished song in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. He turned around and ran towards his apartment, planning to pick out a outfit for tomarrow.

Once at the apartment he went to his closet, moving the orange jumpsuits out of the way. When he reached the back of the closet he grabbed his 'concert clothes', as he called them, and started to mix and match. Finally after two hours of picking outfits he settled on one. The outfit consisted of a gray V-neck shirt, a black cloak that went down to his thighs that had burnt red flames at the bottom, a burnt red belt to hold up his black ANBU pants, and gray boots. He henged his bijuu necklace to be a red glass fox curled up, and his headband to a black cloth with the leaf simble in red on his forehead.

Satisfied with his choice he turned around went to the bathroom for a shower. Coming out after 20 minutes he went to bed excited, but yet still sad, about tomarrow.

When Naruto got up he quickly did a henge to make him 4 inches taller, pale skin, his dads facial structure, iceblue eyes, and onyx hair stick straight like his moms, brushed into a fringe. After the henge was done he got changed into the outfit he picked that night.

Eating a light breckfast he grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Making sure to act like his facade Naruto left to the festival. On his way to the Hokage Tower were the bands played; Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw all the booths. When he made it to the contestints booth, he put in his 'bands' name. The naem being Mirror, and the band being clones in a henge to look like diffrent people.

Several hours later, and a dozen henged clones later, Naruto was setting up on the stage. Naruto had most of his clones change into instruments while the others would play them. He had the piano, violin, a triangle, maraka shakes(?), drums, classical guitar, and a electric guitar as well. He had a female, brown haired green eyed, clone playing the piano; a male, dirty blond hazel eyed, clone play the violin; another male clone played the triangle and maraka shakes(?) who was dark skined and bald. A green haired, purple eyed, girl clone was playing the drums; and the last two clones he made twins with white hair and teal eyes playing the classical and electric guitars.

They were drawing an even bigger crowd than befor because of them making sure the 'instruments' were all tuned. When Naruto was finally happy that every thing was ready he waited for the go from the judges. While waiting The clones and Naruto saw the rookie 9 come. The 9 were all excited to see there first band, as they were told they were called, live. Naruto seeing there excitment smirked. Finally minutes befor the sun set the judges gave the 'ok', for them to start.

Clearing his throught Naruto made his deeper than it was so he stayed hidden, and spoke into the microphone.

"Ohayo, My name's Akitay and im going to sing a new song me and my band made." He breathed deeply befor he nodded his head behind him, telling the clones to start. After a bit he sang. His voice coming out country to everyones shock. As Naruto lost himself in the music he wished that Kakashi was there to listen.

**xXx (Put on How Do You Get That Lonely) xXx**

_It was just another story_

_Printed on the second page_

_Underneath the Tigers football score_

_It said he was only eighteen_

_A boy about my age_

_They found him face down on his bedroom floor_

_They'll be services on Friday_

_At the Lawrence Funeral Home_

_Then out on Mooresville highway_

_They'll lay him 'neath a stone_

_How do you get that lonely?_

_How do you hurt that bad?_

_To make you make the call_

_That havin' no life at all_

_Is better than the life that you had~_

_How do you feel so empty?_

_You wanna let it all go..._

_How do you get that lonely?_

_And nobody know.._

_Did his girldfriend break up with him?_

_Did he buy or steal that gun?_

_Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?_

_Did his mom and daddy forget_

_To say "I love you son"_

_Did no one see the writing on the wall?_

_Now I'm not blamin' anybody_

_We all do the best we can_

_I know Hindsights 20/20_

_But I still dont understand..._

_How do you get that lonely?_

_How do you hurt that bad?_

_To make you make the call_

_That havin' no life at all_

_Is better than the life that you had~_

_How do you feel so empty?_

_You wanna let it all go..._

_How do you get that lonely?_

_And nobody know.._

_~It was just another story_

_Printed on the second page_

_Underneath the Tigers football score...~_

**xXx**

The adiance were in tears by the end of the song. Many of them were hugging the children that came with them to there sides. The ninja on the rooftops looked they might cry as well, Naruto didnt even notice that they had come half way through. The rookie 9 females had hearts in there eyes while still crying, while the boys were smiling and looked close to tears as well. Well all except Sasuke who was a brat. Naruto looked at the time infront of him, seeing that he had a few minutes to talk like he planed. Taking another deep breath as the pianist clone began a slow tune, he began to speak.

"Thank you gain for listing to my song every body, but I didn't do this to win the 100$. I did it because while this festival is going on some people may be over their loved ones graves. I know someone that is most lickly going to be doing this. For today, his father commited suicide. His father was a hero in the leaf village. But when he dicided to give the mission to save his team mates, he was spat on by the village. But not just the village his team mates as well. What he did sent the village into the Third Great Ninja War. His name was Sakumo Hatake. Sakumo killed him self by stabbing him self in the stomach with a sword. He had a seven year old boy, whose name was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi found him in the master bedroom dead after smelling blood." Naruto took a breather for a second, also to let his words sink in. Starting again he felt a small sense of satisfaction when he saw quilty looks coming from the audiance. "I believe that Sakumo Hatake is a hero. And I hope that I will be able to do something like him one day. Because he is a true hero, no matter if people still spit on the Hatake name." Naruto finished with a strong voice. "Thats all I have to say." Naruto left the stage while his clones 'cleaned up'.

Avoiding the crowd he made his way to the grave yard where he new Kakashi would be. After walking into the graveyard he almost imediatly saw Kakashi. Making his way over he stood beside Kakashi looking down at Sakumos grave.

"What are you doing here Naruto." Kakashi asked, though he had a hunch he new why.

"How did you know it was me Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked, undoing the henge. Kakashi answered by tapping his nose, making Naruto make a 'ah' noise in understanding.

" I heard your concert. And the after speech." Kakashi stated. Looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Is it okay I did that." Naruto asked, afraid he had upset Kakashi.

"Yes, its okay Naruto. But you know it probly wont change anything."

"So. It changed enough people for the song to spread with the ideas." Naruto stated back. He turned to smile at Kakashi. Who returned it with an eye-smile.

"Lets go get some dinner, maa?" Kakashi was already walking away.

"Okay! Kaka-sensei." Naruto replied starting to follow him. Befor he got far though he remebered something. "Kaka-sensei wait a second I forgot something." Naruto turned around and walked back to Sakumos' grave. Kakashi waited a few graves away watching Naruto squat down in front of his father. His enhanced hearing abile to hear what Naruto said.

"Thanks Sakumo. Without you I wouldn't have a big brother." Naruto smiled at the grave befor walking back to Kakashi who just ruffled his hair putting his arm over Naruto's shoulders in a brotherly side huge.

As the duo were walking away from the grave, talking and laughing about nothing, Sakumo stood by the grave watching his son walk away, smiling all the while. When Kakashi looked back a white wild flower stood where Sakumo was.

**xXx**

**And another chap done. YAY! XD **

**Thanks for reading. Plz R&R.**

**Naruto kurama is out PEACE!**


End file.
